Castiel
by Kathe Su
Summary: Soy un idiota apenas me doy cuenta que en verdad te amo One-shot


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**  
_One-shot de san valentin dedicado a mi mejor amiga Danielle Morgenstern espero te guste querida amiga que te lo mereces felicidad con aquel pelirrojo al que tanto amas y si no lo puedes tener en la vida real yo por el poder que me ha concedido fanfiction te declaro esposa y dueña absoluta de Castiel por los siglos de los siglos amen_

¨*Agradecimientos y créditos especiales a mi beta reader de one-shot´s e historias cortas The UnKnown1913 gracias por aceptar ayudarme*  
*aclarion Pennylane98 continua siendo mi beta reader pero en historias mucho mas grandes como es el caso, por ahora, del fic Decisiones y consecuencias*

**NO PLAGIO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA**  
_*créditos a google por la información referente a las rosas*_

* * *

Una rosa con una pequeña nota atada a su tallo fue lo que encontró al entrar al aula B. El lugar estaba vacío, sin rastro de alguna persona en las cercanías.  
No podría estar equivocada, aquel pequeño detalle estaba justo en su pupitre llamándola a acercársele y descubrir que escondía tan hermosa flor.

_**Viernes 14 de febrero 8:30 Pm bistro italiano saint amour**_

Aquello la sorprendió, una reservación en el restaurant más elegante de París. Pero la duda continuaba, ¿Quién sería el propietario de aquella invitación dirigida expresamente a ella? No lo sabía, y la curiosidad la mataba. No tenía un plan en sí, sólo algo le decía que su asistencia a dicho lugar era una obligación que debía acatarse al pie de la letra.

Suspiró para sí, tomando asiento en aquel lugar, jugueteando con la hermosa rosa. Era de un rojo semejante a la pasión y su tallo tan verde, con tanta vida, sus pétalos eran tersos, tan suaves que urgían a no separase de ellos, pero aquellas espinas en la parte inferior eran un recuerdo de que esa belleza producía un terrible dolor.

Llamó a su mejor amiga ese mismo día, dos horas antes del supuesto encuentro. Como fue de esperarse, la joven de cabello plateado y arrebatadora sonrisa llegaría a su departamento dando brincos de alegría y abrazándola con exageración, extendiendo (como era esperado) un hermoso vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo por debajo de la cintura y con un escote neutral, el perfecto outfit para la ocasión  
Ese admirador secreto, como le llamaba Rosalya, debía ser un loco enamorado. El significado de aquella rosa, que aún en un florero continuaba con vida, debía asemejar la pasión que aquel presunto extraño le profesaba a la jovencita.  
Rosalya le había explicado que aquella flor tenía un significado especial y más en los pensamientos y sentimientos que evocaba, tales como: la pasión, el amor, el respeto y la admiración.

Debía ser, según Rosalya, una persona que en verdad la quisiese. La joven tenía cierta reticencia a ir, puesto que era de un completo extraño aquella invitación, pero su amiga, con una sonrisa de descaro (como si se imaginase de quien se tratara), la persuadió a ir al encuentro de su príncipe "rojo", como ella le dijo.

Y aún después de llegar a dicho lugar, seguía sin poder imaginarse de quién se trataba.  
Entró al pequeño lugar entregando aquella reservación, fue guiada por un hombre a la parte exterior del lugar, donde bajo el cielo estrellado, en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, se alzaba aquella mesa y, sentado al lado derecho, una figura esperaba su llegada.  
Tragó en seco y, respirando en un intento de tranquilizarse, se aproximó.

Un ramo gigante de hermosas rosas blancas fue lo que aquel chico le entregó a la joven cuando esta caminaba hacia su mesa.  
"¡Castiel!" exclamaría exaltada ante su presencia y tan majestuoso regalo. Él sonreía con un descaro tan arrebatador como la primera vez que lo conoció. Se aproximaron, a punto de tocar sus manos, ella se alejó, el pelirrojo la miró preocupado. Él vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión un esmoquin (que con seguridad era rentado), de un color gris (igual que sus ojos) y su cabello atado en una improvisada cola de caballo.  
Charlotte, aquella castaña de ojos rojizos, tomó asiento en la mesa, aún sin tocar las rosas que aquel hombre enamorado ofrecía. Estaba en shock, no entendía por qué ese hombre estaba ahí y fue, precisamente quien dejara aquella nota.

"Creí que estabas de gira con tu grupo" Musitó con amargura, recordando su separación cuando él le informo de tan emocionantes noticias, en las cuales un productor bastante reconocido le había propuesto lanzarlo al estrellato y él, pese a sus dudas, al final había terminado por ser convencido, creyendo que tenía todo el apoyo de aquella joven.  
Sin embargo, el punto de vista de Charlotte fue diferente. Sí lo apoyó en todas sus elecciones pero el sentimiento de ser abandonada nunca se fue. Al acompañarlo esa tarde al aeropuerto y verlo partir con el único recuerdo de un beso…

"He vuelto por ti" Se limitó a responder, aún sonriendo. Era dichoso, al fin tendría un futuro que ofrecerle a su Lottie, no sería sólo un joven enamorado sin nada.  
Ella sonrió con amargura ante la contestación, deseaba creerle, pensar que eran aquellos adolescentes que se conocieron en aquel instituto, pero no era así. Habían crecido y cada uno tomaba su rumbo. La universidad fue el de Charlotte y el estrellato el de Castiel

"No hay futuro Cast, somos diferentes. Las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro no son las mejores, es mejor que yo me retire. No volveré a ser una piedra en tu camino, no debes sentirte obligado a nada conmigo. Hace ya 1 año que nos separamos"  
Dijo para acto seguido levantarse de aquella mesa, sonreír y, al final, darle la espalda al pelirrojo.  
Sabiendo como era de insistente Castiel, su movimiento sería predecible. Caminó con seguridad hacia ella y, tomándola por detrás de la cintura, la abrazó recargando su mentón en el hombro desnudo de la muchacha.

"No pienso dejarte partir, eres mía, lo fuiste en el pasado y siempre lo serás" Besó con ternura su mejilla "Prometí volver por ti, no porque me sintiera obligado, si no porque en verdad te amo. Yo en verdad atesoré todo ese tiempo, rememorando nuestro tiempo juntos. Solo una palabra tuya callará lo que en verdad siento por ti, una sola insinuación de que no me amas más y yo dejare irte de mi lado. Pero si tus sentimientos por mí siguen siendo los mismos, déjame tener el honor de llamarte mi esposa"

Soltó su cintura colocando su rodilla izquierda en el césped, sacando aquella cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo derecho.  
Charlotte se giró sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, deslumbrando con su belleza a Castiel que, mirándola embobado continuaba.

"Te amé en el pasado y siempre lo haré"

Eso le bastó al joven para tomar la mano derecha de Charlotte y, con un anillo en su dedo anular derecho, reclamarla como su prometida, su futura esposa. Entregándole aquel ramo de rosas blancas, que reposaban en la mesa. Sin duda el significado que aguardaba tal acción era el que Castiel deseaba: un futuro sólido juntos, un amor puro y feliz para toda la vida.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
